The Light of Dawn
by Evowizard25
Summary: A new Death Knight comes forth!


**This story was written by my little brother, so I would appericiate some reviews.**

**World of Warcraft: The Light of Dawn**

**This story is based on the quest line of the Death Knights.**

"_Anger, cruelty, vengeance- I have gifted you all of these as one of my chosen." _The death knight knelt before the Lich King. "What is your wish, my master?" _"Seek out Instructor Razuvious within Acherus: The Ebon Hold to begin your journey." _The death knight, a bald pale skinned orc named Gorz Blazefist, walked quickly into Ebon Hold. Acherus was the home to the Lich King's legion of Death Knights, and now it was were he would make his destiny. Gorz wore the normal black robed armor of a new death knight, and without the helmet, which he did not like that much. The Instructor was not hard to spot due to his abnormally large size for a human and armor which looked like it was made of ice. As he approached, the Instructor had already started to speak. "I guess you are the new one named Blazefist?" Gorz stopped and looked up at his Instructor with his blue eyes. "And I suppose you are the one named Razuvious, if I am not mistaken?" The Instructor chuckled, if only for a second before turning cold again. "Where is you sword death knight, I see not a weapon on you but your tongue?" Gorz bared his teeth. "I have not a sword." The Instructor shot a mean look at him. "Then your first task is to find one. Search the nearby weapon racks for an old, worn sword. Take it to the nearby Runeforge to transform it into a Runed Soulblade. Once you have done this, return to me to receive your new weapon."

* * *

After Gorz had forged the blade into a fine Runed Soulblade, he returned to Razuvious for his next task. "Now that you have a sword, you must know how to use it. In the center of this floor are several Initiates that have proven themselves unworthy of becoming Death Knights. Use this key that I give you to unlock one from his or her chains. They will don their armor and equipment and face you in battle for a chance to earn their freedom. This is your first taste of battle as a Death Knight." Gorz grinned in excitement. "Though I have only just become a knight, I have more than enough skills to take down one of these cretins." Razuvious gave another one second chuckle before giving him the key. "I hope you do or your fate will be the same as theirs."

* * *

As Gorz entered the center he found people of all races in chains. Looking for a prisoner that would give him a challenge was proving to be harder then he thought because all of the prisoners looked tired and weak. After a few minutes of looking, Gorz had made a pleasing find. A human who looked as if he had just been chained up today, seemed as if he could put up a good fight. As Gorz came closer to unlock him, the man said "You will regret this!" Gorz smiled to himself as he unlocked the man. "I do not think so." As the human took off the chains, he walked over the armory and suited himself for battle. Turning back to Gorz the human said, "I hope you enjoy this as much as I will!" Gorz pulled out his sword and got into a fighting position. "I'll try." The human charged at him, with his sword held high. As he swung the blade downward, Gorz sidestepped him and swung his blade onto the humans back. Roaring with pain, the human turned to Gorz and went into a defensive position. "How a man like you ever got to even try to become a Death Knight, I'll never know." Enraging him was too easy, as the human charged again at him. But this time the human was ready for Gorz to sidestep him. As he did so, the human swung too his side forcing Gorz to jump back to dodge the swing. The human swung again only to meet Gorz's own sword. If they were better matched they my have been deadlocked, but this human was far too weak. With ease Gorz pushed his blade forward, pushing the human back. Gorz then tackled the human to the ground, apparently to in shock to stop himself from falling. Raising his blade, Gorz plunged the sword down with all his force, pushing it into the man's chest. With a gasp the human looked at the blade in him. "My…soul…may be damned …but yours…is…too." The human spit some blood at Gorz before finally dying. Gorz lifted his now bloody sword out of the dead human. "It is done."

* * *

"I'm guessing that the challenge was less then you hoped for?" Gorz grunted. "Where do you find those guys? In the back allays of the cities?" Razuvious chuckled. "Now that I have seen to it that you are equipped with a weapon and know how to use it, **The Lich King **has a task for you."


End file.
